This proposal seeks partial support for the 2010 Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Research Conference on "Biological Methylation: From DNA to Histones and Beyond". This will be the ninth biennial conference on this topic and will be held from June 6-11, 2010 at the Carefree Resort in Carefree AZ. The "Biological Methylation" conference has historically taken a unique approach in its integrative coverage of the enzymology, function, and recognition of S-adenosylmethionine- dependent methylation and its influence on diverse biological processes and disease. Over the last sixteen years, this meeting has evolved a particular focus on topics relating to DNA and histone methylation, and the role of these epigenetic modifications in development and disease. Recent advances in the areas of epigenetic reprogramming, which involves the resetting of DNA and histone methylation patterns during development and disease, and the evolution of genome-scale technologies to comprehensively evaluate DNA methylation and histone methylation have put this field at the forefront of modern biology. A major focus of the conference will be the influence of epigenetic (DNA, histone) methylation on gene expression and genome stability, and the contribution of dysregulated methylation to human diseases, particularly cancer. New to this meeting is an emphasis on epigenetic 'reprogramming'and the contribution of DNA and protein methylation in the cellular /behavioral responses to environmental stress. Other sessions deal with the structure and function of DNA and protein methyltransferases/ demethylases, and the posttranslational methylation of non-histone proteins, which has emerged as an exciting new area of study, with central roles in the regulation of transcription and the DNA damage response. This conference is attended by a diverse group of junior and senior scientists from a range of academic and research institutions in the US and abroad. A major goal of the meeting is to promote interaction between junior scientists (postdoctoral fellows, graduate students) and more senior established investigators. The conference format includes nine plenary sessions (36 invited speakers), two "Recent Advances" minisymposia (consisting of 12 speakers selected from submitted abstracts), and two poster sessions. Ample time will be provided for the 120-150 expected participants to socialize and interact on an informal basis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cellular macromolecules such as DNA and proteins are frequently modified with a small chemical tag called 'methylation'. This modification plays a fundamental role in determining how the genome is packaged and read, and how proteins act together to carry out cellular functions. Patterns of methylation are strictly controlled during development and alterations in epigenetic methylation contribute to human disease, particularly cancer. The proposal requests partial funding for a conference entitled "Biological Methylation: from DNA to Histones and Beyond ". Approximately 150 scientists will attend to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information on the underlying mechanisms controlling epigenetic methylation and to explore the contribution of dysregulated methylation to human disease.